Survival at freddy's
by AvationRocks10
Summary: After a incident at a Gas station,Our heroes must once again go though danger,this time they take a job at Freddy's.Will everyone make it to night 5 or will the animatronics get to them first.(Rated T in case of blood and other stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Remember I don't own Happy Feet or Five nights at freddy' belong to their original creators**

_-June 8,2020_

_-Somewhere in a town_

_-1300 hours_

2 dark green humvees pulled up into a rest stop,Erik,Mumble and the rest of the crew comes out,Our OCs were the last ones so lets get our fuel and fill the restaurants,Carl and Jack had managed to have enough to spend,On the menu were frozen fish which the penguins picked out,Our COs chose something that was better like they finished their meals,The group decided to set fuel was already pumped and ready to go,"So how many would that be?"Jack asked a serviceman.  
>"That will be $40 sir"the Serviceman said,Jack and Carl counted how much they had,They seemed to have $50,"Here you go sir"<br>The Serviceman looked at the total and then said he NEEDED $60.

"WHAT!"

"This guy is ripping us off"They both said.  
>"You can't react to how much I need,The law here said so,Maybe you should have saved your money then spend it."The two humans looked at the penguins,who had a worried look.<p>

"Look let us go and we will pay you back later"

"Well I guess you are going to have to face my gun."Revealing a sidearm in his hand,At the same time Our two OCs pulled their sidearm out.  
>The three humans ended up with 3 guns pointed at each penguins could only watch as Carl and Jack think about pulling the trigger,They however had a different story.<p>

"You have a deal."

The two regrouped at their humvees,thinking of a plan."We have no choice,this guy wouldn't even give us a if we say we will pay him back."Carl said,

"What do we do"Asked Mumble

"Where do we start."

"Over there."

Everyone looks to where the Serviceman pointed to a front said Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.  
>"You got to be kidding me,Are you sure about that place."This was a waste of our time,but they had no choice,Mumble thought the same.<p>

"I be careful if I were in there.I had heard stories about that place"

"What kind of stories?"Carl said.

"There were 5 children killed in the back room."

He was startled by that answer,They now wanted to go somewhere else to make up the Jack spoke up,  
>"If you are thinking that we are going to get scared to some murder your wrong."<br>Everyone moves across the all the characters fears eased up as they saw the look peaceful,"A person walked up to our characters and said"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the best place around what would you like today."  
>"We need a job to repay a greedy Serviceman."<p>

_-June 8,2020_

_-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

_-1400 hours_

"Oh so that was what was the talking was about,Well You came to the right the way,My name is Mike Schmidt the guard here,Are you willing to work as a night guard.

"We could sign up for that,So how much do they pay you."They asked

"I say about $25 for every night."

"Great We have three nights."

"You may not know this but you have to serve Five nights here."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry,I tried to tell the president but he denied my request,but hey at least you will earn extra cash"

"That just fine by us."Carl said

"By the way can you tell me your names"

"My name is Carl Rogers,and here is Jack,Mumble,Erik,Gloria,Bo,Atticus,Seymour,Ramon,Carmen,Miss Viola."

"Those are nice names,Anyway the office is around the back,You should get use to this place."They walk towards the hallway infront of them was a door that was marked EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"What is in there"Bo said

"That is a place where Workers dress up but since then,That was used for storing extra parts,The office is down that hall."  
>Mike turned back towards the other hallway."So who will do what"Gloria thought for a second then decided<p>

"Carmen and Bo will look at the Cameras.

Gloria and Erik will keep an eye on the vents.

Miss Viola,Atticus,Carl and I will point our flashlights into the hallway

Seymour,Mumble,and Ramon will help incase anything goes wrong."Everyone agreed with him,Everyone had what the Servicemen said about the he said echoed though their minds.

"There were 5 children killed in the back room."

**-Well that was an interesting story**

**-Give me feedback if I made a mistake**

**-And as always,hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2:Night One

**-I don't own Happy Feet nor Five nights at Freddy's,They belong to their original creators**

**-What will our heroes do in their quest to re-pay someone.**

-_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

-_2330 hours_

Carl,Jack,Attcus,and Miss Viola check to make sure their flashlights were working,while Carmen and Bo tested the Cameras to see if some were not working.  
>"Now that I think if it,Why are these vents open?"Gloria said.<p>

"The designers must have forgot to install is ahead will affect our lives."

-_June 9,2020_

-_2400 hours_

*Phone rings*"Hello!Hello!Hello Um,Welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.I am here to talk to you about some of the things you expect to see during your week help you get started down this new and excited Now I want you to forget anything you heard about this place,you people still have a somewhat negative impression of the ,that old place was kind of left to rot for I want to assure you that fazbear entertainment is commited to family fun and above all spent a forture on these new animatronics,They even walk around during the importantly they are listed in a being said,Your only the third guard to work at that first guy finished his first week but complained about conditions,We switched him over to the day ,hey lucky you character seemed to move at night,and even attempted to get into his from what we should know that should be impossible,  
>that office should be the safest place on our engineers don't really have a thing about is that,The robots were not given a night when it gets quiet,they think they are in the wrong they may try to go find where the people are and in this case your given you a freddy fazbear head,problem can leave it on for as long as you want. So when they walk in,they walk may have notice there are not doors for you to if your flashlight runs out of power,the building can don't worry about the place going dark,I think that is it.I should be going then,Check the lights,put the head on if you need to.<br>Have a good night and see you later."*Phone call ends***  
><strong>

-0100 hours

"That sure explains alot"Carl stated"What are we going to do?"Asked Mumble,"Well we are going to have to beie what the guy says."  
>"Guys,I got something"Bo stared at Cam 9 and saw one of the animatronics missing."Check the other rooms."Sure enough at Cam 7 was a animatronic standing the cam somehow went out for a the cam came back,the animatronic was gone."Carmen check your cam,Atticus check the hallway."Ordered Jack,Atticus lid his flashlight and saw the animatronic,also Carmen saw part of it at Cam 8,but there was something else,another animatronic without it's face."Atticus keep your light on it."Carl said as he say it."Jack come look at here."<br>He was trembling with fear as soon as he saw it,He couldn't get his eyes off was still holding his light,long enough for everyone to describe it A clown like puppet looked directly at them."I'll kill it"Carl took his and managed fire a mag before Atticus became tired of holding the light.  
>Miss Viola soon pulled her flashlight out and everyone was stunned to see it gone. Bo went though the Cams to find it,but nothing standed out.<br>"I guessed we scared it off."

-_0200 hours_

Bo found another animatronic at Cam 12,It was all torn up. Carman found a animatronic at Cam 7 which looked to be the New Bonnie,  
>The others were still at the went though the and found the same clown they saw earlier,It now had Seven bullet holes, All had penetrated the mask.<br>Now they had to worry about two animatronics to worry. The Cams once again gave out and Carmen saw the two animatronics in different places One at Cam 1 and one at Cam 4."everyone was starting to get scared as New Bonnie could be heard geting into the vent. The clown was now at the hallway,While Miss Viola keep her light up. Carl fired another mag at the animatronic's head."It is not working." Mumble's and Miss Viola's flashlight gave out and soon they heard Bonnie moving in the checked at Cam 5 and saw his face,The Cam gave out once again. Ramon chicked the light above the left vent and Bonnie was right there."Quick put on the head",and so everyone did and watched as New Bonnie exit the vent and enter the room,then left into the other vent. Our heroes removed their heads and continued to watch for the animatronics.

For the past 2 hours they repeated the same process,until 0500 hours

Everyone was distracted by one more animatronic coming from the party room when the Clown jumped from the Front door while everyone had their minds gone, It gone for Carl,Using its power to punch him."GET HIM OFF ME"he said while he tried to fight his own strength,Jack yanked the animatronic's battery out,shutting it cam crew continued to look for the other animatronic,while everyone got the dead animatronic off of Carl."Thanks guys."

-_0600 hours_

The doors opened and Mike walked in."So how was your first night"Carl responded"It wasn't too bad unless you didn't have a animatronic jumping on you."  
>"Oh that is horrble."Mike sounding like he been there."Can Me and My friend go somewhere for a few hours,"Carl said"I dont see why,But sure."<p>

-**Well this Night one but will the characters continue though the out on the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3:Mike speaks out

**Sorry about this being short,I been busy this past I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

-June 9,2020

-Inside of Carl's humvee

-0630 hours

Carl began to review what he thought of freddy's so far "What kind of job do they have there.I mean working all night just to get you killed,No wonder the last guy was wanted to switch to the day shift."  
>"Calm down,We been though some tough is just like what happened two years got ourselves in to this so we mush finish it.<br>"It seem that we do."After the two was done with their conversation,They met up with the rest of the characters and explained what they are going to do .  
>The others are fine with it as long as the same thing doesn't happen as it happened to Carl."Hey Mike,can we see what you do in the day shift."<p>

"Sure could use the extra help."

While some of our characters helped out with the kids,Bo and Jack slipped out to the room where Cam 8 Door that said EMPLOYEES ONLY was open,there they took a closer look at the old bonnie,It seemed that it was like the whole face was pulled only thing remaining was its lower jaw,It was creepy enough that they didn't stay around for very soon as they got back to the main room,Most of the characters were repairing the clown they damaged during the night they replaced the mask,Milk spoked to Carl about something about the animatronics."If your planning to go into your second night be careful,More of the animatronics will become active as the week goes all else fails your friends are going to have to leave the office and spit up." Back with everyone else something was up,the kids were wild up. They started to think the penguins were animatronics,in turn they tried to rip them apart. It took seven adults to stop the kids,Mike and Carl at that time got back and saw what happened, Mike then again explained why were the kids acting like this.

"Since then kids have been tearing our new animatronics up,The company made this new so-called activity where kids take apart the animatronics and put them back together. That hasn't been working out, the company denied our request to end that activity and replace the animatronics."

Everyone except the kids were shocked."Like I said be careful during your second night.

-June 9,2020

-2459

"Are you all ready for this."Only the characters nodded.

**I will add night two later on,for now happy thanksgiving.**


	4. Chapter 4:Night Two

**-Here is the next chapter sorry for not uploading this for two weeks, anyway I hope it was worth the wait.**

**-Me:Lets get to the story already**

**-Carl:Roger that**

* * *

><p>-June 10,2020<p>

-2400 hours

*Phone rings*Um hello,Um see I told you your first night wasn't a by now I am sure you noticed the older models sitting in the back room,Those were from the prevous just use them for parts now,The idea was first to repair they were just so ugly you know,So the company just decided to go a whole new direction and make them super kid older ones shouldn't be able to walk around,but if they whole freddy head trick should work on them too,so whatever.I love those old characters,Um did you ever seen Foxy the pirate,Oh yeah listen that one was alway a bit twitchly,um I am not sure that the freddy head trick will work on for some reason he actvites during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall,Just flash your light at him for time to more thing,Don't forget the music be honest,I didn't like that puppet is alway thinking It can go anywhere,I don't think the freddy mask will fool don't forget the music box,Anyway I am sure it won't be a a good night and I'll talk to you later.*Phone hangs up*

-0100 hours

Almost as soon as the phone hung up everyone was put into action,Bo and Carman quickly checked the Cams and sure enough Toy Bonnie was at Cam 7,  
>and Balloon Boy was at Room 1. A warning sign was showing at Cam 11,The music box was running out of decided he was going to wind it up,<br>Quicky he restored the Cams gaved out and suddenly sounds were coming from the vents,Bo checked the vents as soon as they came back on.  
>Balloon Boy was crawling though the Viola checked the hallway and say Foxy,She flashed her light at a struggle began as Erik and Gloria tried to keep Balloon Boy out of the and Seymour also helped but somehow he overpowered them and bursted into the room tried to flash his light but it didn't Cams were coming on and Boy just kept on laughing,Then Foxy jumped from the front was knocked out.<p>

-0500 hours

Everyone came to a few hours later,the first thing they noiced was that Miss Viola and Seymour were gone out into the hallway and looked into every room,they were no where to be found. Somewhere in a nearby Warehouse, Miss Viola and Seymour was awake and mumbling to each other due to their beaks being tied up. The warehouse look like something out of a horror movie, There was blood or red paint everywhere. Two of the animatronics were there which were Foxy and Balloon Boy. Both the penguins were shocked as Balloon Boy spoke,"So your the new guards right."The Penguins could only nod."I saw what you tried to do to me back there." Foxy then spoke,"We are not what you think we are. I'll explain the rest of the details when we catch all of you guys."The two animatronics left the warehouse as the two penguins mumbling to be let go.

-0600

"Well we made it."Carl said as the clock turned to six."I hope that Miss Viola and Seymour are alright."Mumble said

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Me:Well what do you think?**

**-Mumble:Not bad but why two instead of the whole gang.**

**-Me:They do call it Five fights for a reason.**

**Major cliffhanger right there anyway I hoped you liked it see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5:Learning the past

**Me:I am back guys**

**Mumble:I am ready for the next chapter**

**Me:This is where I turn it up**

**Carl:What?**

* * *

><p>-June 10,2020<p>

-0605 hours

Attcus and Bo tried calling their parents,"Guys it is useless."They quickly stopped and hid their worries.  
>Mike unlocked the front door and came in,"So how did the second night go."<p>

"A little harder then the first one I suppose."

"Well,I got to warn you,It will get harder pretty soon."The guard said as he already saw two missing from the group."I think you should get some rest,"pointing at most of them already asleep.

-1000 hours

Carl was woken up by something but somehow he was alone in the office somehow the design was different.

**Hint This takes before the killing**

"Guys,Where did you go."Someone did reply to his voice but it wasn't anyone he it said was,"Protect them."Carl was comfused,What did that voice then there were footsteps coming from the hallway,Carl slowly peeked out There were five children and a tall guy.

**T****o Carl's Mind,Standing infront of him was the Purple guy everyone was talking about**.

"I must be back in time." They were all walked into the back room. "I got to do something." Carl then remembered about his loaded up and ran into the back room, It was too late." Four of the Five children were on the floor with blood. The Fifth was trapped in the room watching the killer approach him, quickly Carl kicked down the door. The purple guy slowly turned around with his eyes facing him." Let him go fool." The purple guy just turned to the fifth children and slowly walked towards him." You asked for it."Carl Shot off a bullet, but the purple guy quickly turned around and blocked the bullet." What the..."He was interrupted by the purple guy." You can't kill me."

"Yes I can."He said as he shot all the bullets stored in his mag.

Again the purple man quickly blocked the remaining bullets then turned back and walked again toward the shocked a attempt,Carl jumped and tried to put his hands around the other person's neck."I said stay away."He then looked at the child and said"RUN!"The child quickly did what he said,"No you don't."The purple guy threw the knife he was saw it and jumped infront of quickly he blacked out,he saw employees at the door looking down at him and the purple guy.

"What a shame."

-1005 hours

"Carl wake up."It was Mumble,"You were talking in your sleep."Carl explained what happened in his dream to the of them said the same thing,  
>Gloria then spoke up"This place is really creeping me out."Just then everyone heard singing,It sounded like it was coming stood a woman who looked to be somewhere in her 30s with a Guitar."Mind if you be my background voice." She sounded like she had been though heroes kindly agreed."Okay here we go."<p>

**It's been so long-The Living Tonestone**

_(Solo)_  
><em>"I dunno what I was thinking leaving my child behind now<em>

_I suffer the cruse and now I am blind_

_with all this anger,guilt and sadness coming to haunt me forever_

_I can't wait for the chiff at the end of the river"_

Our female singers joined in

_"Is this revenge I am seeking or seeking someone to avenge me_

_stuck in my own paradox_

_I wanna set myself free_

_Maybe I should chase and find before they try to stop it_

_It won't be long before I'll become a puppet_

_It's been so long since I last seen my son_

_lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter_

_Since you be gone I've been singing this stupid song_

_so i could ponder the sanity of your mother_

_(_ Guitar_)_

_(Solo)_  
><em>I wish I lived in the present with the gift of my past mistakes<em>

_But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes_

_Your sweet little eyes,your little smile is all I remember_

_Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper_

_(All)_  
><em>Justification is killing me but killing isn't justified<em>

_what happened to my son,I am terrified_

_It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger_

_I am sorry my sweet baby,I wish I've been there It's been so long_

_Since I last seen my son lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter_

_Since you be gone I've been singing this stupid song_

_so i could ponder the sanity of your mother"_

_(_ Guitar_)_

_(Song ends)_

"Look I really want to catch the killer."

"Don't worry we'll find him."

"Thank you so much,I better get going now." Everyone watched as she got in her car and drove off.

"Which reminds me,we need to get back ourselves."

Our heroes wait until it got really late and yes you know.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Well see you in the next chapter guys.<strong>

**Mumble:I can't wait**

**Carl:I can't believe you used me instead of the others.**

**Me: Can't you get over it,Besides they had that dream too.**

**-Sorry for that argument but I hope you like that chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6:Night 3

-**Hello again,sorry for the long are halfway though the weekend but is our characters going to make it.**

* * *

><p>-June 10,2020<p>

-2400 hours

*Phone Rings*Hello!Hello!See I told you wouldn't have any problems, Did foxy appear in the hallway. Maybe not just cereous,like I said he was always my favorite. They tried to remake foxy you know, They thought the first one was too scary. So they redesigned them to be kid friendly, Kid these days can't keep their hands to themselves. They try to take foxy apart and put him back together, since there were massive parts. I think the employees were talking about the Mangle, Hey before I go I wanted to keep you reminded about any rumors you might have heard lately. Yeah local stories come and go, I can assure you. Whatever  
>is going on out there, has nothing to do with our company. Just hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow.<p>

-0100 hours

"Bo check the cam."She found that Mangle was out of kid's cove and hanging from the wall at Main Hallway."a gasp shook everyone's minds when they all saw Bonnie and Toy Chica already coming for them,Mumble quickly wind the music box flashlight stopped working for a few seconds and this time,Mangle was hanging from the hallways check and saw that all the animatronics were all coming for them.

-0200 hours

"Quick hide."Seconds later,Toy Chica crawled into the looked around the office,then returned to the other pointed his flashlight into the hallway,Mangle and Foxy was next,Mangle looked it was about to come inside the 's creepy eyes and the torn up body made everyone fear Radio sounds were coming from fast,Atticus threw his flashlight at the upside-down it and making it fall on the floor,It suddenly made a loud scream that made everyone cover their ears.(As you may heard Mangle's voicebox is broken and it can't talk so yeah.)"That doesn't sound good."

-0300 hours

Suddenly the anatronics picked it up,Instead of coming at one came in two,they were Chica and Bonnie were entering the vents from Party Room 1 and was in the hallway waiting outside the office."Put your masks on."Everyone did so but Freddy somehow got into the room and punched Carl other animatronics enter the room and did the same to everyone blacking out,Jack saw the animatronics dragging Carl,Mumble,  
>Gloria,and Atticus away.<p>

-0400 hours

Jack later found that Ramon,Carmen,Bo,and Erik were still in the got up and ran into the hall,none if the animatronics were in the hall.  
>None were found in the other rooms,"God Damn it."<p>

Meanwhile the anatronics opened the warehouse door,revealing Miss Viola and Seymour still tied eyes went wide as they saw Mumble and the others being dragged both mumbled helplessly as the animatronics did their work."It is time we take it up."

Miss Viola and Seymour mumbling went up as they saw the animatronics bring up chairs.

-About 5 minutes later

Carl became aware of his surroundings"Guys you alright."

"Yes,we're still here."

Mumble asked one question"What happened."He got a response"You got hit that is what."A figure walks out,they found that Chica was standing with it's arms crossed.  
>Atticus was annoyed at the sudden intro and at the top of his lung yelled."What do you want you big piece of scrap metal."<p>

"Take that back.""

Chica just stop."Another figure appeared out the the darkness revealing Freddy,"We say what you did to us for the past few nights."

"So What"

"I'll explain"

_"It is not that we don't trust you_

_We do _

_We love you too_

_I__t is just that, here at freddy's_

_..We have a few rules"_

Our characters were pulled back by the animatronics yelling

_"AND IF YOU BREAK THEM WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YO_

_LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS_

_WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU_

_AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS._

_Now you wouldn't want that,_  
><em>and frankly,neither would I.<em>  
><em>But sometimes to do some good you got to be the bad guy."<em>

Freddy and the rest of the animatronics turned away leaving them not before throwing Miss Viola and Seymour into the room and locking the door."You guys alright."

"They are so mean,We never ate for a day."

It is not that bad, I know something a lot worser."

-0600 hours

Whoever was left in the office was heartbroken,There were only Five of them were they going to do.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sorry for this bad cliffhanger,I will make it up in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
